Language Brigade Wiki:Holidays/2016
January * 1: New Year's Day, Liberation Day (Cuba), Independence Day (Haiti, Sovakia, Sudan) * 4: The day that students started the first protest against British colonials (Myanmar) * 6: Epiphany * 8: Commonwealth Day (Northern Mariana Island) * 9: Proclamation of the Republic (Republica Srpska) * 17: Conquest of the island (Minorca in Spain) * 24: Unification of the Romanian Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachia, the foundation of modern Romania (Romania) * 26: Australia Day (Australia), Republic Day (India) * 31: Independence Day (Nauru) February *2: Candle Day (Finland) *4: Indepence Day (Sri Lanka) *5: J. L. Runeberg's Day/The Day of Finland-Swedish Literature (Finland) *6: Waitangi Day (New Zealand) * 7: Mother's Day (Kosovo), Independence Day (Grenada) * 8: Lunar New Year * 9: Pancake Day, Tibet New Year (Tibet) * 11: Victory of the Islamic Revolution (Iran), National Foundation Day (Japan), Foundation of Vatican City (Vatican City) * 14: Valentine's Day, Mother's Day (Norway) * 15: The beginning of the Serbian revolution against Ottoman rule/adoption of the first constitution (Serbia) * 16: Lithuanian State Reestablishment Day/Independence Day (Lithuania) * 17: Independence Day (Kosovo), Start of the 2011 Revolution (Libya) * 18: Independence Day (Gambia) * 22: Independence Day (Saint Lucia) * 23: Defender of the Fatherland Day (Russia, Belarus, Kyrgyzstan), National Day (Brunei), Mashramani (Independence Day) (Guyana) * 24: Independence Day (Estonia) * 25: National Day (Kuwait) * 26: Liberation Day (Kuwait) * 27: Independence Day (Dominican Republic) * 28: Kalevala Day/Day of Finnish Culture (Finland), Día de Andalucía (Andalucia in Spain) * 29: Peace Memorial Day observed (Taiwan) March * 1: Martisor (Romania, Moldova), Independence Day (Bosnia and Herzegoniva, South Korea), St. David's Day (Wales in UK) * 2: Independence Day (Texas in USA) * 3: Mother's Day (Georgia), Liberation Day (Bulgaria) * 6: Mother's Day (Ireland, United Kingdom, Jersey, Guernsey, Isle of Man, Nigeria), Indepence Day (Ghana) * 8: Mother's Day (Several countries:), Independence Day (Syria) * 12: Indepence Day (Mauritius) * 15: 1848 Revolution memorial day (Hungary) * 17: St. Patrick's Day (Ireland, Northern Ireland in UK) * 18: Flag Day (Aruba owned by Netherlands) * 19: Equality Day (Finland), Father's Day (Several countries:) * 20: Mother's Day (Several countries:), Palm Sunday (western), Independence Day (Tunisia) * 21: start of spring, Persian New Year (Kurdistan), Independence Day (Namibia) * 23: Pakistan day, the Pakistan Resolution passed in Lahore (Pakistan) * 23—24: Purim * 24: Maundy Thursday (western) * 25: Mother's Day (Slovenia), Annunciation, Good Friday (western), Independence Day (Greece) * 26: Independence Day (Bangladesh) * 27: Easter (western) * 30: Mother's Day (Iran) * 31: Freedom Day (Malta), Transfer Day (Virgin Island owned by USA) April * 2: Pascua Florida; celebrating the founding of Florida by Juan Ponce de León (Florida in USA) * 3: Independence Day (Guinea) * 4: Tomb Sweeping Day (China, Hong Kong, Macau, Japan (Ryūkyū), Malaysia, Singapore, Taiwan), Independence Day (Senegal) * 7: Mother's Day (Armenia) * 9: Mikael Agricola's Day/ Finnish Language Day (Finland) * 17: US Flag Day (Samoa owned by USA), Evacuation Day; end of French colonial rule (Syria) * 18: Independence Day (Zimbabwe) * 21: Father's Day (Iran, Somalia, Sudan, Mauritania) * 22—29/30: Pesach * 23: Saint George's Day * 25: Partisans liberate Genoa, Milan, and Turin from German troops (Italy) * 27: National Veterans' Day (Finland), Abolition of slavery day (Mayotte owned by France), King's Day/King Willem-Alexander's birthday (Netherlands),Republic Day (Sierra Leone), First democratic general election in 1994 (South Africa), Independence Day (Togo) May * 1: Mother's Day (Angola, Cape Verde, Hungary, Lithuania, Mozambique, Portugal, Romania, Spain), Constitution Day; adoption of the Compact of Free Association (Marshall Islands), Vappu; Finnish May Day (Finland) * 3: Swieto Konstytucji; Constitution Day (Poland) * 5: Ascention Day, Father's Day (Germany), Liberation Day; end of German occupation (Netherlands) * 8: Mother's Day (Most countries:), Parent's Day (South Korea), Father's Day (Romania) * 9: Europe Day, Liberation Day/the end of the German occupation of the Channel Islands during World War II (Alderney, Guernsey, Herm, Jersey, Sark) * 10: Mother's Day (El Salvador, Guatemala, Mexico) * 12: J. V. Snellman's Day/Finnish Heritage Day (Finland) * 14: Yom Ha'atzmaut/Independence Day (Israel), Día de Independencia/Independence Day (Paraguay) * 15: Mother's Day (Paraguay), Rememberence Day (Finland), Father's Day (Tonga), Pentecost (western) * 17: Constitution Day (Norway) * 19: Mother's Day (Kyrgyzstan) * 20: National Day (Cameroon), Independence Day (East Timor) * 21: Independence Day (Montenegro) * 22: Trinity Sunday (western), Abolition of slavery day (Martinique owned by France), Unity Day/National Day (Yemen) * 24: Bermuda Day (Bermuda owner by UK), Independence Day (Eritrea) * 25: First National Government (Argentina), Independence Day (Jordan, Lebanon) * 26: Mother's Day (Poland), Day of First Republic (Georgia) * 27: Mother's Day (Bolivia), Abolition of Slavery Day (Guadeloupe owned by France) * 28: Republic Day (Armenia, Azerbaijan), Downfall of the Derg Day (Ethiopia), Declared a republic (Nepal) * 29: Mother's Day (Algeria, Dominican Republic, Madagascar, Morocco, Haiti, Mauritius, Senegal, Sweden), Democracy Day (Nigeria) * 30: Mother's Day (Nicaragua), Rememberence Day (USA), Anguilla Day (Anguilla owned by UK) June * 1: Mother's and Cildren's Day (Mongolia), Independence Day (Samoa) * 2: Festa della Repubblica (Italy) * 4: Armed Forces Flag Day (Puolustusvoimain lippujuhlan päivä) (Finland), Emancipation Day; Independence Day (Tonga) * 5: Father's Day (Denmark, Lithuania, Switzerland), Adoption of the Constitution (Denmark) * 6: Eino Leino's Day/Finnish Poetry Day (Finland), National Day (Sweden) * 7: Sette Giugno (Malta) * 8: Beginning of permanent settlement of the island by migrants from the Pitcairn Islands (Norfolk Island owned by Australia) * 9: Dragon Boat Festival (China, Hong Kong, Korea, Macau, Malaysia, Singapore, Taiwan, Vietnam) * 10: Portugal Day (Portugal) * 11—13: Shavuot * 12: Mother's Day (Luxemburg), Father's Day (Austria, Belgium), Araw ng Kalayaan; declaration of independence (Philippines), Russia Day (Russia) * 14: Liberation Day (Falkland Islands owned by UK) * 17: Father's Day (El Salvador, Guatemala), National Day (Iceland) * 18: National Day (Seychelles) * 19: Father's Day (Most Countries:) * 21: start of summer, Father's Day (Lebanon, Egypt, Jordan, Palestinian Territory, Syria, Uganda, United Arab Emirates), Longest Day of the Year; The National Day (Greenland owned by Denmark) * 22: Father's Day (Guernsey, Isle of Man, Jersey) * 23: Father's Day (Nicaragua, Poland), The Monarch's birthday (Luxemburg) * 23-24: Saint John's Eve * 24: Saint-Jean-Baptiste Day (Québec in Canada) * 25: Midsummer; Juhannus (Finland), Statehood Day (Croatia, Slovenia), Independence Day (Mozambique) * 26: Father's Day (Haiti), Apostles' Day, Independence Day (Madagascar) * 27: Independence Day (Djibouti) * 30: Independence Day (Congo) July * 1: Independence Day (Burundi, Rwanda, Somalia), Canada Day (Canada), Transfer of sovereignty to the PRC (Hong Kong in China), Madeira Day (Madeira in Portugal) * 2: The first elected island council instituted (Curaçao owned by Netherlands) * 3: Independence Day (Belarus) * 4: Independence Day (USA), Mother's Day (South Sudan) * 5: Tynwald Day (Isle of Man owned by British Islands), Independence Day (Venezuela) * 6: Independence Day (Comoros, Malawi), Statehood Day (Lithuania) * 7: Independence Day (Solomon Islands) * 9: Independence Day (Argentina, South Sudan), Constitution Day (Palau) * 10: Father's Day (Uruguay), Independence Day (Bahamas) * 11: Naadam; Independence Day (Mongolia) * 12: Independence Day (Kiribati, São Tomé and Príncipe), "The Twelfth" commemorates the Battle of the Boyne (Northern Ireland in UK) * 13: recognised as independent at the Congress of Berlin (Montenegro) * 14: Bastille Day (France) * 20: Independence Day (Columbia) * 21: Leopold of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld takes the oath as the first King of the Belgians (Belgium), Liberation Day (Guam owned by USA) * 23: Revolution Day (Egypt) * 25: Constitution Day (Puerto Rico owned by USA) * 26: Proclamation of the Republic (Liberia) * 28: Independence Day (Peru) * 29: Ólavsøka (Faroe Islands owned by Denmark) * 31: Father's Day (Dominican Republic), Independence Day (Vanuatu) August * 1: Independence Day (Benin, Jamaica), National Day (Switzerland) * 4: Change of name from Upper Volta (Burkina Faso), Self-government in free association with New Zealand (Cook Islands) * 5: Independence Day (Burkina Faso) * 6: Proclamation of Republic (Bolivia) * 7: Independence Day (Côte d'Ivoire) * 8: Father's Day (Taiwan, Mongolia) * 9: National Day (Singapore) * 10: Independence Day (Ecuador) * 11: Independence Day (Chad) * 12: Mother's Day (Thailand) * 14: Father's Day (Brazil, Samoa), Independence Day (Pakistan) * 15: Bon Festival (Japan), Mother's Day (Costa Rica, Antwerp in Belgium), Independence Day (Congo-Brazzaville, India), The Hereditary Prince becomes Regent (Liechtenstein), Liberation from Japanese rule; Gwangbokjeol (South Korea) * 16: Restoration Day (Dominican Republic) * 17: Ghost Festival (East Asia), Independence Day (Indonesia, Gabon) * 19: Independence Day (Afghanistan) * 20: St. Stephen's day (Hungary) * 24: Independence Day (Ukraine) * 25: Independence Day (Uruguay) * 27: Independence Day (Moldova) * 29: Father's Day (South Sudan), Slovak National Uprising Day (Slovakia) * 30: Constitution Day (Kazakhstan, Tatarstan in Russia, Turks and Caicos Islands owned by UK) * 31: Independence Day (Kyrgyzstan, Malaysia, Trinidad and Tobago) September *1: Constitution Day (Slovakia), Independence Day (Uzbekistan) *2: Independence Day (Transnistria), National Day (Vietnam) *2-4: Cherokee National Holiday (USA) *3: Independence Day (San Marino) *4: Father's Day (Australia, Fiji, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea) *6: Independence Day (Swaziland) *7: Dia da Independência (Brazil) *8: Our Lady of Meritxell Day (Andorra), Den na nezavisnosta (Macedonia), Victory Day (Malta) *9: Independence Day (North Korea, Tajikistan) *10: Independence Day (Belize), Gibraltar National Day (Gibraltar owned by UK) *11: Father's Day (Latvia), National Day (Catalonia in Spain) *15: Independence Day (Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Nigaragua), Mid-Autumn Festival (China, Hong Kong, Macau, Vietnam, Taiwan) *16: Malaysia Day (Malaysia), Grito de Dolores (Mexico), Independence Day (Papua New Guinea) *18: The first Government Junta (Chile) *19: Independence Day (Saint Kitts and Nevis) * 21: start of autumn, Independence Day (Armenia, Belize, Malta) * 22: Independence Day (Mali) * 23: Unification of Nejd and Hejaz (Saudi Arabia) * 24: Independence Day (Guinea-Bissau) * 28: Czech Statehood day; Saint Wenceslas day (Czech Republic) * 29: Michaelmas * 30: Independence Day (Botswana) October *2: Father's Day (Luxembourg) *3-4: Rosh Hashanah * 10: Mother's Day (Malawi), Finnish Literature Day (Finland), Indigenous Peoples' Day (select USA states), National Day (Taiwan) * 12: Yom Kippur * 14: Mother's Day (Belarus) * 16: Mother's Day (Argentina) * 24: United Nations Day * 31: Halloween November * 1: All Saints' Day * 2: All Souls' Day * 3: Mother's Day (Timor Leste) * 5: All Saints' Day (Finland), Guy Fawkes Night (UK) * 6: Finland-Swedish Heritage Day (Finland) * 11: Armistice, Rememberence Day (Commonwealth of Nations) * 12: Father's Day (Indonesia) * 13: Rememberence Day (Germany), Father's Day (Estonia, Finland, Iceland, Norway, Sweden) * 15: 7-5-3 Day (Japan) * 20: Feast of Christ the King * 24: Thanksgiving (USA) * 26: Tsong Khapa Memorial (Tibet) * 27: Mother's Day (Russia), Advent December *5: Father's Day (Thailand) * 6: Sinterklaas (Belgium, the Netherlands), Independence Day (Finland) * 8: Mother's Day (Panama), Jean Sibelius' Day/ Finnish Music Day (Finland) * 21: Winter Solstice * 22: Mother's Day (Indonesia) * 24: First night of Hanukkah * 25: Christmas * 26: Father's Day (Bulgaria), St. Stephen's Day/Boxing Day (western)